Kagome & Inuyasha: the Bittersweet Love
by Mandy Bevers
Summary: Kagome killed? This can't be!
1. Inu Yasha and Kagome: The Bittersweet Lo...

(Heavy breathing.) "Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!!!"

"Inu Yasha."

"Kagome. I thought you we're..."

"You thought I was what, Inu Yasha?"

"Dead, but it was all just a dream. I don't want to lose you, Kagome. Never."

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Inu Yasha pulls Kagome close, close enough to kiss her.

"Inu Yasha. What are you doing?"

His lips gently caress hers as she falls deeply into him.

"Inu Yasha."

"Shhh. Just stay here, beside me. Please."

"All right."

They fall asleep in each other's arms only to wake up to a confused Shippo.

"Uh, Kagome, Inu Yasha it's time to go. Inu Yasha."

"Ah. What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? You're the one who told me to lie beside you last night. Remember? It was right after you kissed me."

"I would never do such a thing."

"What? Urgh. Inu Yasha, this is the last straw. You should never play with a girls feelings. Hm."

With that Kagome storms away never looking back.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what she was talking about."

"Are girls always this way?"

"Don't look at me. I don't know."

"Hm. Just who does he think he is anyway? Telling me to never leave and then kissing me and making me sleep beside him. Why I ought to go back and give him a piece of my mind. (A rustling in some nearby bushes spooks Kagome.) What was that? Uh, Inu Yasha. Shippo. Is that you? (She peaks into the bushes her hand shaking and her lips quivering.) You're not Inu Yasha. Who are you?"

"My name is of no concern to you. But I do have a use for you. (He takes her captive. She's kicking and trying to scream through the man's hands.) I'll take you with me as a consolation prize."

"Where's Kagome?"

"How should I know? She did run out of here this morning yelling about something I have no memory of."

"I can't find her anywhere. Do you think she went back home without saying goodbye?"

"Probably. You know how she can be."

"Yeah, I guess. I hope she's all right. I'm really worried about her."

"She'll be fine. She's a tough girl. (In a softer tone. Kind of under his breath.) A lot like Kikyo. Shippo, let's go. I just got this strange feeling that Kagome didn't go home."

"Oh no."

"Kagome, hold on. We're coming."

Somewhere deep in the forest the strange man has Kagome pinned to the ground with his long, sharp nails held close to her throat.

"Where are the shards? I know you have them. Where are they?"

"You're wrong. I don't have them. They're with Inu Yasha."

"You're lying!"

He holds his blade like nails even closer to her throat pushing just slightly.

(To himself.) "I won't kill her. I can't kill her. At least not until I have the shards. But if she's telling the truth I could still kill the girl and have the shards without much of a fight. All right. I'll let you up, but I won't let you go."

He pulls her up by her hair. Kagome, in terrible pain and suffering, is kicking at the man with all of her strength.

(To herself.) "I can do this by myself. I don't need that stubborn dog boy Inu Yasha's help. I know I can get free, but how?"

The mysterious man raises his razor sharp nails pointing directly at Kagome's throat. He takes one swing and let's her limp body fall to the ground.

"Kagome. Where could she be? Kagome."

"Kagome. Please, Kagome, come back. If you're here Kagome then come back. Inu Yasha and I need you, we miss you."

"Speak for yourself. I never said that I needed her or missed her. I just know that she's gotten herself into trouble again and she's taken the jewel shards with her."

"If you say so. Kagome."

"Kagome. I can smell her. I can smell her blood. (Inu Yasha starts running deeper into the forest. Breathing heavily, he notices a limp body in the middle of the forest floor.) Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!!!"

"Inu Yasha. What's happened to her?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out. Go ahead and show yourself."

"My, my you're very observant."

"What have you done to Kagome?"

"I was holding her ransom until I got my hands on the shards, but I decided to go ahead and kill her. She's just as good dead than alive seeing as though you'll never beat me."

"(In a quiet tone of voice.) The shards. (Now speaking to the man.) But why didn't you just take them from her?"

"Because she didn't have them. You see she told me that you had them. I decided to be courteous and ask you. Besides, who wants to check a dead body? I sure don't want my hands to be blood stained."

"But I don't have them. I thought that she had them."

"Why don't you check?"

"I will. They're gone. They're not around her neck. But she just had them last night. I don't understand what would have happened to them."

"Inu Yasha. I know where they are."

"Where are they, Shippo?"

"Here. Around my neck. Kagome gave them to me last night when she went to bathe. I was asleep by the time she got done, so I guess she left them around my neck. She was probably going to ask for them back today, but then you made her run out on us. This is all your fault Inu Yasha."


	2. Inu Yasha and Kagome: The Bittersweet Lo...

"My fault? How is it my fault, you little runt?"

"Don't call me a runt. Besides, I already said it was because you made her leave this morning. If she hadn't have left, she'd still be alive."

"This isn't happening."

"Well, if you're done chatting, why don't we get this over with. The shards. Hand them to me."

"Never. Shippo, go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know. Just run. That way." (He points to the part of the forest they just came from.) "Hurry."

"Oh, it's a pity that now I'll have to kill the both of you. Darn. And I wasn't wanting to get blood all over me. Well, maybe I won't have to. One swipe with my talons and you'll be dead."

"Don't count on it!" (Inu Yasha withdraws the Tetsaiga and takes off running toward the man.) "Take this you no good..." (The man catches Inu Yasha by surprise, slitting his throat.) "How did you..." (Blood begins to pour from Inu Yasha's throat.) "A little scratch like this won't stop me."

"Ah, but this will." (The man injects his talons through Inu Yasha's stomach and continues until he is elbow deep.)

"Uh.. How? How did this happen? I feel so..." (The man watches as Inu Yasha's eyes begin to roll backward and his head tilts.)

"You see dog boy, my talons are full of poison that takes away all of your strength leaving you unable to defend yourself. And now with my arm through your stomach, you will die a filthy mongrel." (He begins to laugh.) "Now for the little fox demon." (He quickly catches up to Shippo and in one swift gesture kills him.) Now the shards are all mine. (He laughs again.)

"Ah.... Inu Yasha." (Kagome sits up in bed, realizing that it was all just a dream.) "I'm at home, everything is okay. She looks beside her, where Inu Yasha is resting peacefully, unaware of Kagome's dream.)


End file.
